Understanding the Bonds
by pratz
Summary: Wolfram, Yuuri, and the bond between them.


bonds

**Understanding the Bonds**

Author: pratz

Disclaimer: not mine, for Morgif's sake!

Notes: just a short Wolfram x Yuuri fic takes place a year after eps.18 of the anime. Enjoy and forget not to give me any feedback.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"_You need to deepen the bond when they come back._"

Wolfram, _Kyou Kara Maou_ eps.18

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Today will mark a year since the bear bees colony has moved to find a new habitat."

Sleepily, Wolfram peeked an eyes open. "Mm?"

"Our other children will come back."

Wolfram rubbed his eyes, raising himself in a half-sitting position. The blanket pooled low on his waist, leaving his―and Yuuri's―upper body bare. "Wha' time's it?"

"Almost eight o'clock." The black-haired Heika leaned in to steal a quick peck on the left corner of his bed-mate's mouth. "Morning."

Still half-aware, Wolfram savoured the fresh air and warm sunshine coming from their bedroom's window, and finally he was really awakened by the so-called kiss. "That's not a proper good-morning kiss, Yuuri," the green-eyed soldier snuggled closer, searching for the body heat from the person beside him. "Might I remind you how to give one?"

Yuuri closed his eyes as a pair of lips found his. Even Wolfram's hand tangled in his hair felt so good, and he couldn't help but moan as the blonde rolled them up so he was straddled. The morning was pleasant, and Wolfram was wonderful. _My day couldn't get any better_, he thought. _Perfect_.

"Greta," Wolfram mumbled against his lips, "will be coming in a few minute."

"Then why don't we get off of the bed and dress up?"

"Mmm―don't want to." Burying his face on Yuuri's shoulder, Wolfram wound his arms around his Heika's torso. "I can't resist such a beauty like you."

Grinning, Yuuri pushed himself up again. "I guess it's in the blood, isn't it?"

"Well, consider it as a plus of being Cecilia von Spitzberg's son."

There was sound of steps died before their bedroom's door, and a tentative knock was heard afterward.

"Yuuri? Wake up now! It's morning!"

"Greta," Yuuri acknowledged their foster daughter. "Move, Wolfram."

Half-pouting, Wolfram shifted aside to let his Heika get the young girl outside their bedroom. Yuuri donned his robe quickly and walked toward the bedroom's door. As always, the young girl immediately threw herself onto Yuuri and then Yuuri would bring her to their bed.

"Good morning, Wolf," Popped down on the bed, the young girl greeted him.

"Morning," Wolfram smiled lightly at the nickname, and was rewarded with kisses on both cheek. "Breakfast?"

"Gwen makes it for us today."

He watched Yuuri raised an eyebrow as the black-haired man slid back to their bed. "Aniki sure is a good caretaker for house problems," he said, imagining his eldest brother wearing an apron. "Say, Greta, would you want to see bear bees?"

"I want to!" the young girl squeaked happily. "Where? Bring me there, Wolf! Yuuri's coming with us, right?"

From the corner of his eyes, Wolfram caught the sight of chuckling Yuuri.

"Wolf?"

"Why don't you have your breakfast first, young lady? We're going to see them after we dress up," Yuuri patted Greta's head affectionately. "Deal?"

"Deal!"

The human Maou laughed as Greta rushed out from their bedroom and Wolfram got up to relock the door. He was still laughing, softly, when the green-eyed soldier came back to the bed.

"What's so funny?"

"You."

"What?!"

"Don't get me wrong, Wolfram," he tapped his bed-mate's shoulder. "I mean, it's not everyday I could see you act so fatherly like just ago. I know you're a warm person inside, but it's a rare thing to get you so affectionate."

Wolfram resisted the urge to roll his eyes upward at the last word. _Do I detect jealousy here, henna choko? As if you're not usually being too friendly with another people..._ Faking a frown, Wolfram tried to sound all innocent. "You know?"

"I know it even before you and I were trapped in the bear bees' nest that time. No wonder the bear bees mistaken us, not only me, as their parents. No wonder also Greta is fond of you as time goes by," Yuuri spoke, his eyes shimmering with happiness. "I understand you."

"Huh?"

"The answer for your question a year ago."

"Eh?"

"'Don't you understand my love?' Yuuri recited the certain question that had left unanswered―and almost forgotten―for a full year. "Remember that?"

He was too giddy with his recent life he hadn't even realized that Yuuri hadn't answered him until now.

"You're truly a soft person in heart, Wolfram."

Wolfram's beautiful green eyes softened. "Spending too much time with a wimpy Heika tends to soften me."

"Good for you," Yuuri smiled good-humouredly as Wolfram made a move to straddle him once again. "There is a bond between the bear bees and us, and there is a bond between Greta and us. We are their parents. I believe, Wolfram, there is also a special bond between us."

"Ne, Yuuri," Wolfram showed that mischievous smile of his, teasing his Heika in a sweet temptation. "Do you remember what I said about the bond a year ago?"

"I do remember, but I'm not so sure whether you're talking about the bond between the bear bees and us their parents or―" Yuuri's word halted at the sight of his bed-mate's glimmering eyes. "I see..."

Smiling tenderly, the green-eyed beauty answered, "I'd like to reassure myself about our bond, Heika."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII


End file.
